The treasure hunter
by one fairy7
Summary: Naruto I sent to the One piece world after a seal went wrong, now with a dream to become the world's best treasure hunter Naruto sets out to the Grandline, but unfortunately, things don't go at planned and he is thrown into the mishaps of the Strawhat crew.


**Yo everyone**

 **I have this folder of stories that I have thought up sometimes I just leave them other times I write a chapter and scrap it, but this one keeps come up no matter how many times I leave it so I have decided to finally give it a go writing it!**

 **In this fic Naruto is sent to the one piece world and raised by and ex-explorer and treasure hunter, after 13 years Naruto leaves the west blue and travels to the Grandline to look for the ultimate treasure the lost city of the void century, joining the strawhats crew after he was attacked by some marines and branded a criminal.**

 **And Naruto won't eat a devil fruit since he needs the ability to swim and I don't like the idea of using seals to fix that since that would be stupid.**

 **Well anyway on with the story I hope you enjoy.**

In a dark and desolate alleyway, a young boy named Naruto Uzumaki lay bleeding heavily from his many wounds, holding back his whimpers of pain Naruto uses what little strength he has to look underneath him to see the slightly damaged box "G-Good Ayami-neechans gift wasn't ruined" Whispered Naruto with a small smile since he had used all of his money to buy it for her. Not having the strength to move Naruto lays there his eyes getting heavier and heavier "S-Sorry Ayami-neechan I don't think I can make it to your birthday party" Mumbled Naruto his eyes finally closing.

 **Inside the seal**

 **"NO! YOU USELESS BRAT YOU WILL GET UP NOW I COMMAND IT!"** yelled the Kyuubi crashing against the cage trying to break through, looking around he sees the mindscape start to get smaller and smaller signaling his host was starting to die " **NO! I will not allow this to happen to me!"** Roared the Kyuubi unleashing its power into the seal trying to destroy it, after using 3 tails worth of power he seals the seals start to tear slightly **"Ha that flashy bastards seal wasn't as strong as he thought"** With a victorious smirk the Kyuubi pushes more power into the seal making another corner tear. What the fox didn't now was with two corners of the seal ripped one of the fail safes of the seal had activated this one being to reverse summon Naruto to a seal master to fix the seal before more damage.

As the fox forced more power into the seal he saw a large seal array spread across the disappearing mindscape **"NO! What have you done Yondamie!"** Yelled the fox as he watched the seal spread further until it had even started covering his hosts body **"No I will not be denied my freedom!"** Pushing the last of its power into he seal he saw that the seal array had changed from the normal black ink to a blood red **"I will be free!"** it roared and finally the seal had broken, grinning in victory the Kyuubi was about to finally leave its cage until very familiar golden chains held it down making him growl **"What! how?!"** Yelled the beast thrashing against the chains

"That would be us furball" Said an all too familiar voice, looking towards the voice Kyuubi begins to thrash again **"Yondaime, Kushina left me out of these infernal chains so I can devour you!"**

"Yeah not going to happen, now tell us why happened to our son and the seal or I'll use my chains to shave you Dattebane!" Yelled Kushina only to blush at the use of her verbal tick making her husband laugh lightly at her embarrassment.

 **"Ha you brat is dying he was attacked by your beloved Konoha's civilians and I have no idea what is wrong with this seal all I did was force all of my power into it and this happened,"** Said the Kyuubi nodding towards the large red seal array that was still growing but couldn't help but grin at the sight of the horrified looks on the pair's faces. Minato couldn't even think at the moment his village the one he gave up his life for had abused his son and how things were going they may have killed him as well

"THEY WHAT!" Yelled Kushina in anger.

 **"That's right your precious village has been attacking your son for 6 years now, and not even that pathetic old man stops them, the only reason he is still alive is because of me!"** Yelled the Kyuubi finding a small bit of joy in their misery.

"Wait if you have been healing Naruto why didn't you help him this time!?" Demanded Minato is anger finally reaching its peak.

 **"You humans are stupid creatures, some of you shinobi agreed with the civilians and took the spare seals that you created to stop** **jinchūriki** **and used them to stop my chakra from reaching him"** Answered the fox using a tail to point to the pipes of chakra one being bright blue and the other being black, making Minato even angrier that his Anbu would use seals he created to protect the village to kill his son.

"Minato-Kun isn't there anything me can do?" Asked Kushina fresh tears falling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Kushina-chan all we can do is hope the other fail safe sends Naruto to Jiraiya so he can help Naruto before we fix the seal," Minato said sadly praying that his son would be saved, Suddenly the seal matrix began to glow a bright red color and the mindscape started to shake violently "What's happening Minato-kun?" Yelled Kushina.

"I dont know but it can't be good" He yelled back but something important caught his the chakra the Kyuubi and built up and broke the seal with had started to travel down the empty black pipe turning it red once again and much to his joy the mindscape started to repair itself meaning Naruto would be okay. After what felt like forever the shaking had finally stopped.

"What was that the fail safe was just meant to reverse summon Naruto to Jiraiya it shouldn't have done anything else" Said Minato who felt something had changed. Running over to the seal array he went wide eyed "Shit whatever you did Kyuubi you corrupted the seal with your chakra its completely changed the destination Naruto was meant to go" Yelled Minato making the beast scoff not caring in the slightest.

"Where did it send him Minato-kun? what if he was sent to a wasteland or a jungle!?" Said Kushina frantically bu paused and went wide-eyed "What if he got sent somewhere without ramen!" She yelled in fright making Minato and even the Kyuubi sweatdrop at her antics.

"I'm not sure but I know Naruto isn't in the element nations anymore" Said Minato trying to see if he could reverse the reverse summon but much to his horror the seal started to shrink before it disappeared completely "Damn it!" He yelled smashing his hand on the ground in anger.

"Can you just write another seal Minato-kun?" Asked Kushina.

"No you and I only have a limited amount of chakra before we vanish and we need that to seal away the Kyuubi again" Said Minato.

"But what about Naruto!? he needs help he won't have any idea where he is and there isn't anyone that can teach him about chakra,what if he gets scared what if what if" Stuttered Kushina who began to weep at the thought of Naruto suffering more , seeing his wife cry broke his heart so Minato did all he could do and pulled her into a hug trying to calm her down.

"It will be okay Kushina we will think of something but now we need to seal the Kyuubi up again" Whispered Minato successfully calming his wife down. Wiping her eyes Kushina nods her head and the two start the process of dragging the fox back inside the cage with the chakra chains and sealing the gate once again.

 **"Damn you! One day I will be free and when I am I shall devour your son and everyone he cares about! this I swear!"** Roared the beast.

"That's enough of you Kyuubi," Said Minato changing the mindscape to a bright room full of color before turning to his wife with a small smile "Okay Kushina-chan I think I have a way for us to help Naruto at least a little" Said Minato his reward was a rib-cracking hug for his happy with.

"Thank kami Minato-kun, so what's the plan I'll do whatever it takes dattebane!" Yelled Kushina ignoring her tick mark.

"We are going to seal our collective knowledge into Naruto's mind so that when he reaches a certain ages he will unlock them" Said Minato making Kushian frown.

"Is that even possible Minato and why can't we just write down all are knowledge and let him read it?"

"It is possible but it has never been done in the way we are going to do it" Said Minato before he sweatdropped "And Kushina we have no paper" This got him a punch from an embarrassed Kushina that sent him half a mile away. After recovering from the beating Minato and Kushina started on the seal and after a few hours of intense concentration the seal was finished.

"Are you sure this will work Minato-kun," Asked Kushina not sure if their plan would hurt Naruto or not.

"He will be fine Kushina if you can seal mountain-sized fox inside a baby then sealing a few memories shouldn't be a problem" Said Minato "The first layer of the seal is set to break at the age of eight to give him basic knowledge of chakra and how to use it along with other things like kunai throwing and the start to hand to hand combat, along with the beginners level sealing and a few Jutsu to work on"

"What about the next level?"

"That is where it gets to intermediated level stuff when he's 11 and the next level is when he reaches 16 and that's the advanced level," Said Minato quite proud of his seal "The last level will break when he reaches the age of 20" Said Minato who noticed he and his wife had started to fade away, knowing they were out of time the held each other and smiled.

"Naruto I know one day you will hear this message so listen Me and your mother love you with all of our hearts and I want you to live a long and happy life full of love, so find a nice girl and settle down" Said Minato with a smile before he faded away leaving Kushina

"I love you Naruto and we are both proud to call you our son," Said Kushina "Now remember to brush your teeth every day and eat your vegetables,go to bed at a sensible hour and make friends It doesn't have to be a lot but a few true friends also find a nice girl, not a tomboy like me a true lady and give me a few grandbabies to spoil" Said Kushina before we started to fade away "Thank you Naruto for being our son" Said Kushina before she to was gone.

 **Outside the mindscape**

Slowly Opening his eyes Naruto was Assaulted by a bright light, quickly adjusting to the light Naruto looks around and noticed he was in a hospital room of some sort and not his normal one the wallpaper wasn't peeling off the wall were clean and the bed didn't have any springs poking out of it. Suddenly the door opened and a women wearing a nurse outfit came in a looked at him with a surprised look but then smiled "Hello young man how are you feeling?"

Naruto looked at the nurse strangely none of the other nurses every asked him that they normally just told him to get out _"She must be new"_ Thought the blonde.

"I'm fine but why aren't I in my normal room?" He asked confusing the nurse "I'm sorry young man but I don't understand the question?"

"Normally when I get put in the hospital my room has mold in walls and no medical equipment in it, are you new here or something?" Asked the blonde ignoring the women's shocked look.

"I've worked at this hospital for over eleven years and no one would be put in a room like that in a hospital it's barbaric!" Said the appalled nurse.

"Actually it was a great improvement from the broom closet but they had to use that for cleaning supplies so they put me in the room that was meant to be condemned, it was great I finally had a bed" Said Naruto with a smile that nearly brought the nurse to tears think the boy would smile about having to be healed in such awful conditions.

Holding back her tears the women smiled at Naruto "Well you don't have to worry about things like that anymore this hospital would never treat a patient in such a manner" Said the nurse "But do you mind me asking what hospital this is?" Asked the nurse wanting to get the placed shut down.

"What do you mean there is only one hospital in Konoha?" Asked Naruto, confusing the nurse again "Konoha? I'm sorry but I have no knowledge of a place like that in the west blue" Said the nurse making Naruto go wide-eyed "Eh what's a west blue?" Asked a confused Naruto.

"You don't know what the west blue is, didn't your parents or teachers tell you this?" But soon regretted the question when she saw the boys eyes start to water.

"I-I don't have any parents and the teachers at school use to pick on me and kick me out the class" Said Naruto trying not to cry from the memories, feeling awful the nurse walked over to Naruto and pulled him into a hug something that made him flinch making her heart feel like it had been torn in two.

"Um miss nurse what is this it feels nice?" Asked Naruto enjoying the feeling, now that question was the last straw the nurse hugged the boy even harder trying to hold her own tears back, where did this boy come from to not even know what a hug was at his age. This was the sight the doctor walked in on when he came to check on his young patient "I hate to interrupt nurse Jones but I need to check on our patient here" Said the doctor making the nurse jump since she didn't notice him.

"Sorry doctor it's just this boy has been through a lot," Said the nurse giving him a look that said _"I'll explain later"_

"It's understandable Nurse Jones, now then let's look at his chart shall we" Said the doctor who began to flip through Naruto's chart with a smile "Well it seems your in perfect health young man which is rather surprising given your previous injuries, I'll run a few more tests and if nothing comes up you'll be free to go" Said the doctor with a smile "Now if you wil excuse us me and nurse Jones have a few more patients to check on" He said as he and the nurse left.

"Bye Miss nurse you're really nice" Said Naruto with a smile.

As the two left the room and walked to the staff room Nurse jones sat down and holds her head in her hands "What's wrong Ashley? was it something the boy told you" Asked the doctor.

"He didn't even know what a hug was James what six-year-old doesn't know what a hug is?" Asked Ashely making the doctor scowl slightly.

"A six-year-old with a bad past," Said James making her her head shot out of her hands "That's not even the worst of it! He told me about his other times in a hospital in a place called Konoha" Said ashely spitting the name Konoha out like venom "The put him in a broom closet when he had two broken legs and just left him there he was four James who does that to a four-year-old!" Yelled Ashely crying at the very thought of a child suffering that much "Then when the moved him into a room it was full of mold and had no equipment in it but do you know what he smiled he said he was happy he finally got a bed to lay in instead of the floor"

"Where is this hospital we should call the inspectors to shut that place down" Asked James.

"That's the thing he doesn't even know what about the four blue seas and the Grandline"

"Strange didn't his parents or guardian teach him these things? what about his teachers? Asked James making her frown "He's an orphan and his 'teachers' would kick him out of class or shout at him for no reason" Said Ashely.

"This complicates things, who was it that brought him in any way?" Asked James

"It was my uncle =, you know the ex-treasure hunter," Said Ashely "He said he found him washed up on the beach when he went for his morning walk"

"Hm do you think you could convince him to take him on otherwise we have no choice but to take him to an orphanage" Said James making her smile "Of course he loves me and he owes me for missing my last five birthdays," Said Ashey as she ran to the Den Den Mushi and began to dial

 _"Purupurupurupurppur*click Hello"_

"Hey uncle Indi" She greeted.

 _"Ashely how's my favorite niece doing?"_

"I'm fine uncle Indi but I need to as you a big favour" Said Ashely.

 _"Well ask away I never could say no to you"_

"You now the boy found today well-" And so Ashely began to explain what Naruto had told her "And that's when I called you so what do you think? can you take him in?"

 _"After what you told me how could I refuse"_ Said Indi _"Just get him ready and I'll be along to collect him later"_

"Thanks, uncle Indi I owe you one" Said Ashley.

 _"No thank you, Ashely now I can finally pass on all of my knowledge I'll make him into the best treasure hunter the world has ever seen jurojurojuro"_ Laughed the man happy to finally have an apprentice.

"Okay uncle Indi" Said Ashely with a sweat drop but smiled "I'll go tell him the good news *Click*" Hanging up the Den Den Mushi, she walked to Naruto's room and went inside to see him looking at the bowl of fruit in wonder "What are you doing Naruto-kun?" asked the nurse making Naruto look over to her with an awed look "Hey miss nurse How can you guys afford so much fruit and it looks fresh?" He asked.

"What do you mean Naruto-kun?" She asked already having an idea.

"Whenever I went to buy fruit they were really expensive it took me nearly an entire months rent to pay for three apples and they didn't look nearly as healthy as these" Said Naruto in an awed voice. The more Ashely learnt about this place called Konoha the more she hate the place who would do such things to an innocent little boy, holding back her anger she smiles at Naruto "Well you don't have to worry about going back to that awful place again okay Naruto-kun" Said Ashely with a smile "I've asked my uncle the man who found you to take you in and he agreed so from now on we're family" Said Ashely making him go wide-eyed.

"R-Really?" Asked Naruto afraid this was all some sick joke and some other nurses would come in and laugh.

"Of Course Naruto-kun he'll be here later to pick you up so lets get you ready okay?" Getting an excited nod from Naruto Ashely went to to he lost and found whilst Naruto gave himself a bath, after getting changed Naruto sat and waiting on his bed with a smile on his face "You know Naruto-kun you have a really nice hair color I've only ever seen once person with red hair like yours"

"What do you mean nee-chan I have blonde hair" Said Naruto knowing he hair bright blonde hair, getting handed a mirror by Ashely "I've told you I have blod-what happened to my hair!?" Yelled Naruto His once-blonde hair had turned a crimson red but still had his spikiness.

"Are you saying you use to have blonde hair Naruto-kun?" Asked Ashely.

"Yeah my hair was blonde but I kinda like this color more so it doesn't matter" Said Naruto with a smile "But who was that other guy with red hair?"

"I can answer that kid" Came a gravelly voice from the door, looking over he saw an old man with grey hair and a stubble beard, wearing a fedora and some kind of adventurers outfit "The brats name is shanks he was born here but left to join some pirate crew a long time ago"

"Uncle Indi" Yelled Ashely in joy who gave the old man a hug before looking towards Naruto "Naruto-kun this is my uncle Indiana Jones he's going to take care of you from now on"

"I hope your ready to learn kid cause I'm going to make you the best treasure hunter the world has ever seen JuroJuroJuro" Laughed the old man.

 **Time skip 5 years later**

It had been four years since Naruto had appeared in the west blue and was taken in by the Jones family and he loved every day of it, ever since he left the hospital Naruto was put through the ringer he was taught how to read maps of any kind, how to navigate the ocean, history of the world, maths, science, geography and more but his Second favorite was the void century.

His absolute favorite was learning from the strange dreams he had ever since he had turned eight, in them he was doing things like throwing knives and hand to hand combat, but the strangest thing was the weird energy that he used in the dream it let him do things like make clones of himself and walk up walls.

After the first dream, Naruto tried to unlock this energy that was called chakra and after three days worth of meditation he had unlocked it, and ever since then he used his dreams to train himself to use it, but the dreams mostly showed the thing over and over again annoying Naruto slightly but it helped him master them all, his last dream was different tho it showed him how to use chakra in different ways one of which he was trying to learn now.

"Okay last try now" Going through the necessary hand signs **"** **Wind Release: Great Breakthrough"** Yelled Naruto sending a powerful gust of wind out of his hand knocking a tree over "Wow I think I put too much chakra into that" Said Naruto about to practise another of the Jutsu dreamt about until his guardian called him inside.

"Naruto come here I have something we need to talk about" Indiana Shouted making the redhead run inside "Sit down Naruto I have some things to discuss, you have been a good student these past five years but to continue as my student you need to know some things okay?" Getting a nod he continued "I have been teaching you about the void century a little at a time nothing to much in case something happened but now I think you're ready to learn something that could in the wrong hands turn this world upside down" Said Indiana in a grave tone.

"What's that sensei?" Asked Naruto never seeing his teacher so serious before "I will teach you how to read the Rio Poneglyphs giant stone block that are spread across the Grandline that reveal the true history of the world" Said Indiana.

"The true history of the world, why is that so dangerous sense? wouldn't people want to know about history?" Asked Naruto.

"Not all people would use that knowledge for good Naruto some would use it to learn the location of the ancient weapons,weaponsn so powerful that even one could destroy the world as we know it"

"The why are you going to teach me this then sensei wouldn't the world be better off not knowing about the true history then risk the world being destroyed?" Asked Naruto.

"Kid, the world is full of danger but to me trying to find out the true history of the world and being the world's greatest treasure hunter have always been my dreams but I'm old so all I can do is pass this knowledge onto you in hopes you carry on my search" Said Indiana "But if you feel the risk isn't worth it I understand and I won't hold it against you"

Thinking about it for a few seconds a determined look appeared in Naruto's eyes "I promise sensei I will find the true history and be the greatest treasure hunter the world has ever seen!" Yelled Naruto with a smile.

"jurojurojuro Thanks kid but enough of that let's get back to your training I can't let my legacy go off without every bit of knowledge I can offer"

 **Time skip 8 years later**

Currently, Naruto was walking through the giant forests of Upper yard the homeland of the shandia people and the home of 'God'

"So this is the upper yard? Looks like Nolan wasn't a liar after all, that means that he must have been telling the truth about that Rio Poneglyph as well" Said Naruto who had changed over the years he now had spiky red hair and wore brown fedora and a white button up shirt that he left open with a satchel over it, along with some black trousers and brown boots, His face and body had also matured becoming more defined and chiseled

"Ahhhh the Merrys on fire!"

"What was that?" Following the loud scream, Naruto found himself in some kind of altar but what caught his eye the most was the ship that was being attacked by a man flying on a giant bird "Why do I always get in to weird situations?"

 **Well. what do you think?**

 **Leave a review to let me know.**


End file.
